Un pie sobre el destino
by PukitChan
Summary: Gellert sabía que no tendría que esperar tanto. Porque la hora del reencuentro estaba señalado. / "Esta historia participa en el Reto especial Aniversario "Citas del Potterverso" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Harry Potter, personajes y cosas varias pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo intento explorar los rincones perdidos de la trama por pura diversión. Jo. **_

_"Esta historia participa en el Reto especial Aniversario "Citas del Potterverso" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

* * *

**Un pie sobre el destino **

Por:

PukitChan

Albus levantó el rostro hacia el cielo, observando por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la oscura noche. Entrecerró sus ojos, preguntándose por enésima vez por qué el destino se empeñaba en burlarse de él de esa manera tan sádica. Aunque, tal vez, aquello era realmente un castigo; el tormento que se merecía luego de todos y cada uno de sus pecados. Una sonrisa triste afloró en sus labios al pensar que si existía alguien encargado de castigar a la humanidad, seguramente estaba ignorándolo a propósito, porque sabía que para él, una condena sería la forma de aliviar un pedazo, por mínimo que fuera, de su consciencia. Y eso era algo que no se merecía.

La lechuza parda que estaba a su costado izquierdo, ululó, llamando así su atención. Albus desvió sus ojos hacia el animal, deseando desesperadamente que se largara; no se sentía capaz poder tolerar la severa mirada con la que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, aguardando con paciencia a que por fin decidiera dejar de apretar el pergamino en forma de carta que le había llevado. Sin embargo, Dumbledore sabía que aunque la lechuza esperaba por su respuesta, ésta nunca llegaría porque ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de abrir el sobre. Le había bastado con ver el escudo del Ministerio de Magia para saber que lo querían como Ministro. Y él no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por el poder, no otra vez. No desde que Ariana se hubiera ido de su lado, dejándolo con la incertidumbre sobre quién la había arrojado a los brazos de la muerte.

Si Grindelwald o él.

―Deberías irte ―pronunció tensamente, aunque sus dedos acariciaron con suavidad el plumaje de la ave―. Mi respuesta será la misma siempre, desde hoy y para siempre.

La lechuza le dedicó una larga mirada antes de emprender el vuelo, luego de escuchar las palabras que el mismo mago no alcanzaba a comprender en su totalidad, porque aunque sabía que el poder era a lo que temía, no significa que no lo poseía o que no lo quería. Los anhelos de su adolescencia acompañados por la voz de Gellert, aún eran difíciles de esconder de sí mismo.

Pero por Ariana, por pedirle un perdón que jamás llegaría, intentaría alejarse de aquello que había sido el origen de su perdición. No importaba cuán cobarde resultara ser por esa decisión… simplemente, Albus no sabía qué más hacer.

* * *

-o-o-o-

Gellert levantó su mano, sonriendo. La varita de saúco ahora estaba en su poder y no hacía falta más que un movimiento elegante y orgulloso de su parte para arrebatar y atormentar una vida. Reunir a las personas, terminar con los opositores, conquistar a las ideas. Ahora comprendía que en realidad era cuestión de persuasión y habilidad para poder alcanzar la gloria y el mundo que anhelaba. Porque mientras Albus se dedicaba a lamer sus heridas, él continuaba con el plan que desde un inicio había trazado su mente, sin importar quién o qué estuviera involucrado, ya que todo era por el _bien mayor. _

No obstante, Grindelwald de vez en cuando pensaba en quien había sido su amigo; en sus ideas, en lo poderoso que era. En cuán lejos hubiera llegado si Ariana no se hubiera interpuesto en su camino, logrando que con ello perdiera el poder que ejercía sobre Albus. Porque Gellert no había tenido que ser demasiado observador para notar la debilidad que sentía su amigo por él, así que, aprovechándose de eso, jugó y manipuló cada momento que estuvo entre sus manos. La pérdida de Albus en sus planes había sido grande, más no aniquiladora.

Tal vez, incluso podría obtener un beneficio de ello.

Gellert era consciente de que el talento de Albus no podría pasar desapercibido. Y por mucho que éste se resistiera a hacerlo, no podría escapar de su destino. Dumbledore llegaría a ser tan importante que, cuando sus caminos se reencontraran ―porque estaba seguro de que ocurriría―, Grindelwald podría sonreírle como antaño y volver a manipularlo hasta tener de nuevo esa confianza apresada entre sus manos.

Si movía astutamente sus piezas, no habría necesidad una pelea. Bastaba con convencer a Albus de estar a su lado. Porque si su mirada ya lo había conquistado en el pasado, ¿qué podría impedir que lo hiciera nuevamente? Nada... ni nadie.

Ni siquiera Dumbledore.

Pero tal vez ―sólo tal vez―, sí podría hacerlo el desprecio y la culpa que sentía Albus por sí mismo.

* * *

-o-o-o-

En algunas ocasiones, mientras miraba la flama de la vela consumiéndose, Albus deseaba saber dónde había quedado el chico que, apenas unos años antes, había sido. Si alguna vez le hubieran pronosticado que pasaría sus noches revisando los ensayos de su clase de Transformaciones en Hogwarts, probablemente se hubiera reído por susurrar tan osado destino. Sin embargo, ya fuera producto de sus decisiones o de la vida, en su antigua escuela había encontrado la calma y el consuelo que ningún otro lugar había podido brindarle.

Hogwarts era para él, el único lugar que le era tan desconocido y magnifico, que terminaba inspirandole respeto. Y más que su hogar, se había vuelto su escondite que lo transportaba a ese mundo donde no era nada más que un niño que sólo quería ser importante. Donde había errores, pero estos no eran serios porque estaba creciendo y aprendiendo, y sólo por eso podía ser perdonado. Quizá por eso se encariñaba tanto con sus estudiantes; porque quería guiarlos para ser mejores personas de lo que él mismo había sido. Sin embargo, jamás pudo notar ―y si lo hizo, supo cómo cegarse― que muchas veces llegó a ser con sus alumnos de la misma manera en la que Gellert fue con él: _por el bien común,_ Albus se convirtió enuna persona que sabía qué callar y cómo actuar.

Probablemente, nunca escaparía de Gellert. No por completo. No mientras tuviera hacia él _aquellos sentimientos._

* * *

-o-o-o-

La mirada fue intensa, la sonrisa breve. Grindelwald lo esperaba. Lo había esperado desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando sus oídos escucharon dónde estaba escondido Dumbledore. Relamió sus labios mientras miraba esos profundos ojos azules, tan tristes y tan odiados. No podía creer que, después de todas sus palabras, Albus aún mantuviera su varita en alto, dispuesto a desafiarlo.

―¿Así que ésta es tú última decisión? ―preguntó Gellert en un susurro que sabía que sería escuchado―. Soy bastante generoso, Albus. Puedes reconsiderarlo. Es por el bien mayor, y lo sabes.

El hombre entrecerró sus ojos y sus dedos se aferraron más a su varita. Los recuerdos felices lo invadieron y las culpas lo atacaron.

―Nada justifica la muerte de Ariana.

Gellert rió roncamente, como tantas veces Albus lo había visto hacer a su lado, cuando hablan de todo su futuro. Aquel maravilloso futuro.

―Te creía algo más que un simple idiota, Albus. Ahora sé por qué eres un triste profesor.

Y el duelo comenzó.

* * *

[…]

_"__El señor Canuto quisiera hacer constar su estupefacción ante el hecho de que un idiota semejante haya llegado a profesor"._

―Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban.

[…]

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

Al inicio, esto era una parodia. A saber cómo terminé en este punto, jajajajajajaja. ¡Qué triste! xD Vale, muchas gracias por leer, mucha suerte a todos los participantes en el reto, besitos enormes y más gracias si les nace un review. -3-


End file.
